Photolithography fabrication methods have use in a wide variety of technological applications, including micro-scale and nano-scale fabrication of solar cells, LEDs, integrated circuits, MEMs devices, architectural glass, information displays, and more.
Roll-to-roll and roll-to-plate lithography methods typically use cylindrically shaped masks (e.g. molds, stamps, photomasks, etc.) to transfer desired patterns onto rigid or flexible substrates. A desired pattern can be transferred onto a substrate using, for example, imprinting methods (e.g. nanoimprint lithography), the selective transfer of materials (e.g. micro- or nano-contact printing, decal transfer lithography, etc.), or exposure methods (e.g. optical contact lithography, near field lithography, etc.). Some advanced types of such cylindrical masks use soft polymers as patterned layers laminated on a cylinder's outer surface. Unfortunately, lamination of a layer on a cylindrical surface creates a seam line where the edges of the lamination layer meet. This can create an undesirable image feature at the seam when the pattern is repeatably transferred to a substrate by using the cylindrical mask.
In addition to fabricating a mask having a seamless polymer layer, it would be desirable to fabricate polymer layers with smooth surfaces that are thick and uniform for use in subsequent rolling lithography fabrication methods.
It is within this context that the present invention arises.